Kindred Spirits
by instrumentalsftw
Summary: Korra needs an animal guide, just like all past Avatars. This is how she meets Naga. EDIT: Written before we knew that Korra was the first one to tame a polarbear dog. So. Just ignore that.


****_(A/N: I'm kinda opposed to people writing fics/role playing characters before a Korra airs... But... But... This... I couldn't resist. Oh god what did I just write. Someone hold me). _

**Kindred Spirits**

* * *

><p>Six-year-old Korra had obviously figured out that not only she could bend water, but earth and fire as well. Thus, she had known she was the Avatar for some time now.<p>

And all Avatars had animal guides. Avatar Aang had Appa, a flying bison and Avatar Roku had Fang, a dragon. Therefore Korra would need one of her own.

She'd never admit it, but the large animals that occupied The Southern Water Tribe intimidated her. Maybe it was her small size, or need for independence - so unlike the herds of animals that passed through the area, always together and none astray - that made her anxious around them.

So when the day came that she was to meet her guide, and future best friend (though she would not know of this fact at the time) she was hesitant to leave her hut. Only when her parents started to question whether or not they should go with her that she stormed out of her home, determined to not let a stupid animal make her feel this way. But when she got to the owners house, she stood outside the door for sometime, unmoving. She had lifted her hand a few times to knock on the door, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Korra jumped into the air, shocked, when the door opened.

"Hello little one," said the old lady, "I know why you're here. Come in."

She recovered quickly, acting like the small incident never happened, her head held high and radiating confidence, as false as it was. The owner led her out to the back yard - not so much of a yard as much as a fenced in square of snow. There, there was a large polar bear dog playing with her newborn pups. Korra watched, not in awe, but in fear. The large animal, at least 10 times her size, bounded and jumped on the ground making it shake, chasing the smaller ones that scurried beneath her feet. Even the pups were large - roughly the size of small Korra. She let out a shaky breath, a puff of hot air materializing in front of her mouth from the coldness outside.

"There's no need to be afraid - " started the woman, but was interrupted by Korra's pride.

"I'm not afraid!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms with a pout and turned her head to glare at the woman who even dared to suggest that Korra wasn't was brave as she thought she was.

The old woman smiled knowingly, "I'm sorry, it just seemed you were a little nervous."

"Well, duh!" Korra said, "I gotta to choose a good one! I don't wanna get one that isn't good!"

The woman continued to smile, bowing slightly to the small human beside her, "of course, my mistake."

Korra crossed her arms again with a _hmph,_ scanning the area once more. On the second look around, she spotted a pup that she overlooked before. She was sitting in the corner, watching the others play, not lonely, but uninterested in the activity. When Korra's eyes landed on her, the polar bear dog looked up, as if knowing the exact moment when Korra saw her.

Korra tilted her head at her, wondering why she was alone.

The old woman took notice to the small gesture, "ah, that one. She doesn't interact much with the others. Always trying to be on her own…"

She brought out a whistle in the shape of one of the creatures and blew it, making all of the pups stop in their tracks with their ears shooting up, and raced over to their owner, including the solitary one.

The rush of the animals frightened Korra, causing her to back pedal slightly and grip the doorway, eyes wide. The small polar bear dogs, thankfully for Korra, jumped up excitedly on the owner, wanting all of her attention and love, while the mother just nudged her head on hers affectionately. Only the isolated one from before didn't join in on the excitement, but walked over and stared curiously at the small human breathing heavily. Korra's breathing slowed and her anxiety lessoned after a few moments in front of this polar bear dog, as the owner shooed away the other pups to continue to play elsewhere.

"Like I said, there's no reason to be -"

"_I__am__not__- __"_

" - scared," she finished, the small smile reappearing on her face. "Go on, you can pet her. She's friendly."

Korra shifted her eyes to the lady, then to the dog, to the lady, and then back to the dog. She was sitting in front of her patiently, waging her tail, and seemed to be smiling - if a dog could even possibly form a smile. Korra rubbed her fingers together inside her glove nervously and unclenched it from the doorway. With her other hand she pulled off the glove and nervously reached out to the dog. She tried to hide her shaking but was unsuccessful. Korra clamped her eyes shut and turned her head away, holding her other hand to her chest. The dog took this invitation and slowly rubbed its head to her hand, careful not to scare the child further.

Korra released a breath and her tense figure slackened. She started returning the favor, moving her hand across the soft fur on the dog's head. Her head eventually looked up to meet the dog's eyes and she couldn't help but smile and pet her more animatedly.

The dog, happy with the newfound trust from the girl, lunged forward, knocking her to the ground, licking her face vigorously.

"Na-gah!" Korra yelled out, but not from fear as the owner expected but from laughter. With each nuzzle and slobbery kiss from the dog, the more Korra giggled and rubbed her neck. Eventually the animal calmed, resting its head on her chest.

Sensing that this was the dog Korra was going to pick, the woman asked, "what are you going to name her?"

Korra said decidedly, after a moment, "Naga. Since she made me say that to her. It's already in her brain."

The old woman chuckled, "Naga it is."

The dog got up off her to lick her cheek once more. Korra began to softly pet the animal again, then grabbed its face on either side and smiled.

"I guess this means we'll always be together!"


End file.
